


you and i, an absolute cat-astrophe.

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Cats, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Minhyun is a wizard, Modern Era, Romance, a fic based on Daniel’s love for cats, happy spooky season, hwang sujin being an actual tag is so hilarious, unbeta’d, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Hwang Minhyun, the local wizard in town whose heart is unattainable. Those to wish to even stand a chance must overcome the daunting task that is chasing down his cat Universe, and retrieving the precious key that’s wrapped carefully around his neck. Many have tried, and yet none have been successful.Enter Kang Daniel, cat whisperer extraordinaire. Will he be the one to win Minhyun’s heart?





	you and i, an absolute cat-astrophe.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back in May, dropped it plenty of times before realizing how close to finished it actually was. Just in time for spoopy season! This work is completely unbeta’d, and it’s quite honestly a jumble of ideas, not the best thing I’ve written. But the magic aspect of it made it lots of fun, and, like Daniel, I also love cats. So this was fun to write— I still hope you enjoy it regardless!!
> 
> This was heavily inspired by some Tumblr prompt which i can’t find anymore oops I am sorry :c please give hwangniel all your love though owo.

  
“_Kang Daniel?”_  
  
“Is that him?”  
  
“He’s next to try and capture Universe? Pfft— as if.”  
  
“Hey— who knows? Maybe he’ll actually be the one to succeed.”  
  
“Yeah right. I doubt it.”   
  
It’s hard for Daniel to pretend that he doesn’t hear the rumors and gossip that taints the streets as he walks by. People think they’re quiet, but they’re louder than sirens. It does nothing to calm his nerves, especially not as he sets sights on his destination, a quaint, quiet house at the end of the street. It’s architecture is intimidating, with obvious inspiration taken from victorian era homes. Daniel stops in his tracks as it comes into view, just to do a double take.  
  
Perhaps the gossip is true— the task at hand is impossible. He has not yet met the bearer of it, yet simply being in the presence of his grandiose home, Daniel certainly feels the pressure aching in his bones.  
  
Steps lead up to the front door. Though it has been some time since he’s encountered any hushed whispers along the street, he still somehow feels thousands of pairs of eyes upon him, as if anticipating his every move.  
  
Usually, Daniel is cool and calculated. Has always been so certain in his own abilities. Now, however, he’s rather hesitant, and the moment that his knuckles rasp against the home’s wooden door, he wants to sprint all the way home.  
  
But he doesn’t, of course. He stays rooted to the spot, waiting anxiously for the owner to answer.  
  
When he finally does, Daniel looks up, eyes previously locked on the tips of his shoes. Now they meet with another pair of eyes, sleek and intimidating, just like a feline’s. Daniel smiles nervously, swallowing hard, especially as the door opens wider.  
  
“Can I help you?” The man at the door asks. His voice is deep, yet still somehow gentle, like fog slowly rolling in on a calm morning. It matches perfectly with his princely features, perfectly plump lips, and ever so slightly pink cheeks, handsome overall. Daniel bounces on the soles of his shoes.  
  
“Yes,” he says, confident tone completely betraying his otherwise nervous actions. “That key around your neck—“ he points to the offending item, a antique-looking golden key, rusted from perhaps years and years old use. It has an intricate swirled pattern at the top, weaved together to form some semblance of a heart. Daniel points directly at it as it fits perfectly between the other’s clavicles. “I want it.”  
  
The man at the door raises a brow. Curiously, he props the door open a little more, and Daniel finds that they’re around the same height, which somehow manages to makes him even a little more nervous.  
  
“You want it?” he asks curiously. “How bold of you. I don’t even know your name. Perhaps you know mine, though?”  
  
Daniel nods. “Of course I know your name. The whole town knows of your story, Hwang Minhyun.”  
  
The other— Minhyun— smiles in amusement.  
“The Hwang family, a mysterious family of witches and wizards living at the end of this street, at this very house,” he explains, confidence starting to build up once more. He’s not quite sure why; perhaps it’s the challenge he sees in Minhyun’s eyes that spurs him on, as if daring him to continue, just like this.  
  
“Everyone talks about you,” he continues, raising his brow in return. “The youngest son, an exceptionally skilled, handsome wizard who won’t let just anyone have his heart.”  
  
“That’s right,” Minhyun confirms. “Are you hoping to have it too, just like everyone else?”  
  
“That I am,” Daniel nods. Hwang Minhyun’s exceptional good looks are the talk of the town. Both men and women alike have vied for even a lick of his attention, only to be met with cold rejections in return. Daniel has only seen Minhyun in passing, whenever the wizard comes into town to collect herbs and other ingredients for the potions he makes. He would be lying if he had said he hadn’t thought about the other constantly, what it would be like to be his special one, the one to truly capture his heart.  
  
Before him, Minhyun hums in amusement. “Then you know what you must do?”  
  
“I believe so, but perhaps you can refresh my memory for me, Minhyun?” he says coyly. Minhyun grins at him.  
  
“You see, this key...” he begins, pausing only for a moment to twirl the key between his fingers, looking down at it. Daniel stares at its shine, how it contrasts against the pale of Minhyun’s chest. “My cat, Universe, has an identical one around his neck, too. My terms are simple: if you can retrieve the key from around his neck, then that’s it. I’ll be yours.”  
  
Daniel has heard the conditions plenty of times. In the past few months, many have tried, yet none have succeeded in retrieving the key from around the cat’s neck. Some claim a spell has been cast upon it, that the wizard Minhyun is just _that_ determined to keep his heart unattainable. Minhyun has never confirmed or denied the claims himself, but Daniel just doesn’t see why he’d go through all the trouble of such a contest for nothing. For laughs? A busy wizard like Minhyun certainly doesn’t seem like the type.  
  
Daniel taps his chin and nods in understanding. “And what of time? How much of it do I have?”  
  
Minhyun hums then. “You’ll have exactly twenty-four hours. Starting from the moment you meet Universe. If you fail to retrieve the key by then, your attempt will be considered a failure, and you don’t get to try again.”  
  
It becomes silent for a moment, and all Daniel can hear is the breeze of wind blowing behind him, the step that Minhyun takes as he inches towards him. It’s a small step, but enough to close the gap between them. Minhyun is a little bit shorter, but he doesn’t have to look up too much, sleek eyes meeting his.  
  
“Do you accept my request, Mister....?”  
  
“Daniel,” he finishes for him. “Kang Daniel. And yes. I accept your request.”  
  
His voice is firm. Certain. No longer hesitant, like he had been when he had first knocked upon Minhyun’s door.  
  
A sly smile spreads upon the wizard’s lips, and he nods in understanding. “Very well, Kang Daniel. You may come in.”  
  
With that, Minhyun steps to the side, allowing Daniel into his home. While the outside certainly sets it apart from other homes on the street, the inside is what truly makes it unique. Daniel feels as if he’s been transported centuries into the past, antiques lining the shelves, floors, and walls of the room that he first steps into. It smells of incense, a sweet, yet spicy aroma that only serves to mesmerize his senses even more. A single lamp illuminates the room, and a clock ticks in the corner, as if reminding Daniel of the little time he has for his quest.  
  
“Universe is very active. Quick,” Minhyun speaks. “You’ll have to find him. He likes to hide around the house. Sometimes he gets out too, but he doesn’t usually leave the neighborhood. My sister Sujin lives here too, but she shouldn’t bother you at all. Though she doesn’t like loud noises very much, so try not to disturb her much either. She’s quite fed up with my game and hopes someone succeeds soon.”

With his words, Daniel chuckles. “Lets hope I succeed then, hmmm?”

A small peel of laughter escapes past Minhyun’s lips in return.  
  
Daniel has long stopped following Minhyun, tracks stopping in the center of the room, while Minhyun continues on, taking a few more steps before coming to an abrupt stop as well. He turns to Daniel again, tilting his head as he speaks. “I’ll be out during most of your quest. Need to collect some herbs for a spell. Your free to roam the house as you please in pursuit of Universe.  
  
“Oh, and Daniel—?” He steps closer then. Daniel stiffens a little, especially as Minhyun suddenly leans in, lips only centimeters from his own. His breath hitches, and Minhyun smirks, eyes darting from his lips up to his own brown orbs. “Good luck.”  
  
And then he slinks away, sly and smooth as he turns on his heel and walks away. Daniel blinks, and he nearly misses the flutter of his shirt as he turns the corner, disappearing from his view.  
  
Flustered, Daniel follows, clumsily chasing after the ghost that Minhyun leaves behind. “W-wait—!” he calls out, but stops suddenly as a soft, gentle _meow_ breaks the silence.  
  
Daniel looks down then, nearly tripping over his feet as he comes to an immediate halt. Only feet away from him is small, black feline, intense golden eyes staring him down. Around his neck, Daniel notices a key, identical to the one Minhyun has.  
  
He smiles then, thoughts completely thrown out the window, as all that seems important in that moment is for him to pet the cat. The creature is just too cute he thinks, and it immediately brings him to his knees, has him squatting down to greet it. “You must be Universe. You’re a handsome fellow, hm?”  
  
As he squats down, he notices the cat immediately recoil in fear, cautious as Daniel moves closer. Daniel halts then, not wanting to scare him away, nor make a bad first impression upon him. “Woah— sorry, sorry... Don’t mean to startle you, kitty. Just wanna pet you, is that okay?”  
  
He talks to him, coaxes him to relax, and while it takes a moment at first, the longer than Daniel holds his hand out to him, smiles warmly at him, quiet and unmoving, he gradually notices the cat relaxing; his stiff tail waves curiously as he takes one step forward, the two, a few more until he’s within Daniel’s reach.  
  
The key is there too. It would be so simple, he thinks, to just reach for the string, carefully remove it from around his neck without him noticing. His focus shifts to the item, the golden glint of a precious metal catching his eye. As Universe nears, he reaches out, his fingers just barely grazing the key—  
  
And then Universe meows, fiercely this time, jumping out of Daniel’s reach. He shoots the human an offended look before he disappears into the shadows of the house, somewhere Daniel’s eyes can’t follow. Surprised, he loses his balance, falling on his backside as he watches the cat go.  
  
Daniel frowns. _Ah_. So it really wouldn’t be that easy.  
  
He likes the challenge, however. While most would see this as a fruitless, pointless attempt to win a wizard’s heart, Daniel is determined to make it worth his while. If he gets to pet some cute cats in the process, even better, he thinks. He’d just have to find away to get Universe to trust him, and he’s certain the rest will be a piece of cake.  
  
But first comes the challenge of finding Universe, and in such a large, unfamiliar, home, it isn’t easy as he had hoped it would be.  
  
In the corner of the room, the ticking clock chimes suddenly. Reminded of his little time, Daniel figures that he should get to work as soon as possible.  
  
—  
  
The Hwang family home isn’t too hard to navigate after all, Daniel finds after a quick hour of exploring. He makes sure not to touch anything, especially anything that looks like it could be important or breakable. He definitely doesn’t want any strange curses placed on him either, so he avoids what he can, only familiarizing himself with the layout of the place so it’ll be easier to get around in the next few days.  
  
He meets Sujin as well; she bears a striking resemblance to her younger brother, a slim frame and striking feline-like eyes. The witch simply greets him before slipping away— Daniel makes a note to himself to not disturb her and enter her room.  
  
Still, the one thing he hasn’t spotted since he’s begun his exploration is the one thing he needs to find— Universe still is nowhere to be found.  
  
He wonders if the cat is just avoiding him on purpose. It would make his task much more difficult if that’s the case, but Daniel is still determined to find him, no matter what. He double checks each and every open room, triple checks even, and when he comes up empty each time, he finally heads to the kitchen, slumping over the counter in defeat.  
Maybe this task is impossible after all, he thinks. It’s starting to become clear why so many have failed, and Daniel worries that he’ll become just like the rest. Time is ticking away, and he hasn’t made any progress.  
  
He should give up now. Before Minhyun returns and noticed his failure. He wouldn’t remember him, right? He could easily just go back to being one of the town’s measly citizens, and he and Minhyun would never cross paths ever again.  
  
But then, just as he begins to lose hope, he hears a faint meow in the distance. It’s so quiet that Daniel almost doesn’t hear it. But he just barely picks it up, straightening himself up and peeking out the window, where the sound had come from.  
  
Sure enough, in the backyard is a thick mass of black fur, contrasting heavily with lush green grass. Daniel perks up immediately; Universe’s sudden appearance is good news to him, arriving at a time when he’s on the brink of giving up. Maybe it’s a sign for him not to, the universe itself telling him to persevere, despite the helplessness that he feels.  
  
Enthusiastic and excited, Daniel paces towards the backyard immediately, intent on swinging the door open to greet the creature before he stops suddenly in his tracks.  
  
Right, he remembers. His last encounter with Universe hadn’t been too favorable. Perhaps this time, he should go with a more relaxed approach, less forward and more cautious, if he hopes to gain the cat’s trust.  
  
Looking around, he tries to find anything that might help. It’s then that he spots an empty food bowl sitting in the corner of the kitchen. He walks over towards it and leans down to inspect it; the bowl looks squeaky clean, and Daniel deducts that maybe Universe hasn’t been fed today. Would a meal help? His own cats certainly appreciated any time he’d offer them food, maybe Universe would be the same.  
  
“Won’t hurt to try,” Daniel mutters to himself as he turns to an open bag of cat food. There’s a small scoop inside, and he uses it to put a sizable amount of food into the cat’s bowl, ink black with Universe’s name carved into it and painted in gold. Once it’s full, he carefully stands again, bowl in hand as he heads out to the backyard.

Like the rest of the Hwang household, the garden too gives off a very magical atmosphere. There are multitudes of unfamiliar plants lining the perimeter, as well as colorful flowers and vines that seem to creep up the walls and around the fences. Universe lounges amongst all of it, quiet on the lawn, but immediately peeking up as Daniel catches his attention with his arrival.

“Hi kitty,” he hums gently, stopping in his tracks as he sees Universe about to make a run for it again. “No no no! Don’t leave! I brought something for you!”

Then, as if he understands Daniel, Universe stays in his spot, his eyes landing on the bowl in his hands and gazing intensely at it. Daniel is certain then that he’s caught his attention, and a small grin flirts over his lips.

“Are you hungry, cutie? I brought you some food.” Carefully, Daniel starts to lower to the ground, setting the bowl only a few inches from the black-colored feline. He sits down too, crossing his legs in front of him and eagerly waiting to see what Universe will do.

“Come on, kitty, eat up! Prepared it just for you.” Daniel even smiles at the cat for good measure.

For a long while, Universe is hesitant. He doesn’t move, only stares at the bowl, then up at Daniel again, as if he’s wondering if Daniel is only pulling a mean trick on him. Behind his back, Daniel crosses his fingers; his wishes come true when Universe slowly paces towards the bowl, his small paws, buried under the long blades of grass. Daniel’s heart melts at the adorable sight.

“You’re so cute,” he hums. He watches as the cat takes a quick sniff of his food, testing Daniel one final time before he finally digs in, gnawing on tiny bits of cat food that he’s put out for him.

Internally, Daniel cheers. It’s a small victory, but it’s still a good start— he finally feels as if he’s on the right track. As he looks down at Universe, he notices the key around his neck again. It glistens in the sunlight, and as much as he’d like to reach out and grab it already, he realizes that patience is certainly the way to go here. If he rushes into this, it won’t go as planned. He needs to get Universe to trust him, and despite the short amount of time he’s got left, Daniel is sure he can do it some how.

“Good boy,” he hums as Universe continues to eat. “Will you eat if I feed you too?” He picks up a few pieces then as well, scooping them into his palm and holding them out for Universe to see. The cat looks up curiously at him before nosing at his palm. It doesn’t take long— soon he’s eating the pieces directly from his hand, a small lick to his thumb before he goes back to the bowl, hungrily munching away.

“Good boy,” Daniel purrs again, grinning happily. Universe is cute, he thinks. Perhaps if he fails in winning Minhyun’s heart, he can ask if he can still catsit for him every once in a while.

“Is it okay if I pet you?” Daniel asks. Again, Universe looks up at him, his bright eyes shooting him a curious look, as if he understands what he’s saying. Daniel isn’t sure if he should chance it. Will Universe run away again? Or will he really be granted permission to pet him?

He decides to test the waters, hand reaching out hesitantly to pet the cat’s back, fingers running gently through his fur. To his surprise, Universe doesn’t move, let’s him brush through his fur without complaint. In fact, the creature purrs in enjoyment, the sound completely endearing to him.

Daniel continues to spoil him, gently ruffling up Universe’s fur before rubbing his index finger lightly between his eyes. He blinks his eyes a little, but it seems that he enjoys the attention anyways, so he’s sure to keep at it, even as the feline continues to eat.

“Wanna keep you with me,” he murmurs to himself. “You’re such a good cat.”

Like that, Daniel wastes his afternoon away, hands smoothing back Universe’s fur while the cat eats. When he’s finished, Daniel gets some water for him too, and for the next few hours, he keeps himself lounged in the backyard, watching Universe as he plays with himself.

He’s smart, Daniel thinks. He watches as Universe chases mice out of the garden, how he pulls weeds from the cracks in cement with his teeth. He even meows at the plants that need to be watered, and Daniel voluntarily helps with that too, watering them after Universe decides necessary.

Ultimately, Universe doesn’t stray from his sight, and Daniel thinks that’s a good thing. In the past few hours, maybe he’s gotten more comfortable in his presence. Another step in the right direction.

The only problem is that Daniel isn’t sure that it’s a direction he’ll continue to follow.

He’s running out of time. By the time that Universe is done playing outside, it’s nearly 9PM; less than 12 hours to complete the challenge.

The feline is tired, Daniel notices. He lounges quietly by the door, as if waiting for someone to open up so he can head inside again. Daniel, however, too preoccupied with his thoughts doesn’t really notice until Universe’s quiet meow captures his attention.

Alert, he turns to the cat, sprawled over the doormat with a sleepy look in its eyes. Daniel is immediately filled with adoration; affection spreads through his chest like a wildfire, and without thinking, Daniel crouches down and pets the top of his head again, humming softly at him before he reaches beneath the creature’s arms, carefully lifting it into his own.

“You’re so precious,” Daniel coos, nudging his nose lightly against the cat’s. It’s tired expression shifts into something a little more startled, but Daniel hardly notices, too distracted by his own emotions to care. But Universe settles eventually, tired eyes returning and reflecting in Daniel’s own as he swings the door open and heads back inside the house.

Somehow, the Hwang family’s home is even more magical at night, moonlight pouring in through the windows and bathing the rooms in a shades of pale blue. Jars of prepared substances glow, and little trinkets that linger around gleam. Daniel keeps Universe in his arms as he wanders around for a moment, before he finally plants himself on the couch, the cat sat firmly in his lap.

Curiously, he checks the time. It’s currently 10PM— approximately 11 hours left before Minhyun is set to return. 11 hours left to retrieve the key from Universe’s neck and present it to the wizard.

Daniel peeks down at Universe then. The key still hangs around his neck, taunting him with how easy it would be to simply rip it from the cat’s neck right now, while he’s exhausted from the day.

But somehow, Daniel can’t bring himself to do so. Instead, his fingers itch to shower Universe with his love and affection, to pet her until he’s snoring in his lap, and even then, continue to spoil him until he’s succumbed to his own exhaustion as well.

It’s a conflicting scenario; Daniel thinks that if maybe he’s a little more patient, he can still pull it off. But Universe’s comfort has somehow become a priority too, and he doesn’t want to sacrifice that for a selfish want.

Damn his affinity for cats, he thinks.

With a sigh, Daniel throws his legs up and lies down on the the couch, his larger frame taking up the entire space. Universe tenses a little, but when he’s finally relaxed upon Daniel’s chest, he makes no further protests, sprawls himself over him without any qualms.

He continues to run a hand lightly through his dark fur, eyes glued to his small body, not for fear that he’ll disappear if he looks away, but merely for the attachment to the creature that’s lying there, the buzz in his chest that draws his attention to Universe.

“You’re really curious, you know,” Daniel contemplates, fiddling with the cat’s ears. “Not you in particular, but... I just can’t figure out why I’m so drawn to you. My own cats don’t even capture my attention like this. Don’t tell them I said that though!”

As he speaks, Universe looks up at him, beady bright eyes staring right into his. It creates the illusion that maybe he’s actually listening, and it makes Daniel want to continue with his rambling.

“I don’t think you can actually understand me... Or can you? Maybe Minhyun enchanted you and you can actually understand what I’m saying... Maybe you can even talk back!” Daniel says enthusiastically, before chuckling at himself and his silly theories. “Ah, I’m kidding. I think I’ve just always wanted to talk to my own cats, so...”

He trails off then, watching Universe silently as his hand rests gently at the creature’s back. It’s only silent for a moment though— Daniel sighs heavily then, biting at his lower lip nervously. “Your owner is really handsome, you know. Not as handsome as you, of course, but... He’s handsome. A whole town of people praising his good looks... Wonder how you feel about his little task. About being chased around, all for a silly little key around your neck.

“Do you know why he does it?” he ponders, wondering to himself but speaking out loud to the cat. “It’s a little cold, I think. Why couldn’t he just go on normal dates like everyone else? What if he doesn’t end up liking the person who retrieves the key— what if he doesn’t like me? Then what? I want him to like me, not just... Feel forced to be with because of a little wager.”

He pouts a little; sensing his disappointment, Universe sits up from his position on Daniel’s chest. The human watches curiously as he crawls up a little and proceeds to nuzzle softly comfortingly against his cheek. The action has Daniel chuckling to himself affectionately, smiling at the creature as it lies down again.

“Thank you, Universe,” he hums gratefully. The cat blinks his eyes shut, resting upon his chest. Daniel yawns softly, gaze shifting from Universe to the moon that’s glowing bright outside the window. “It’s getting late... Should really sleep now, hm? Ah, it’s really a shame...”

He’s foolish, really, to let his affection for a mere cat get in the way of what he had came for here in the first place. But he’s always had such a soft spot for the creatures, and Universe is no exception. Seeing him rest upon his chest so peacefully, Daniel refuses to disturb him.

Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll have a few more hours in the morning. For now, sleep calls him too. In mere minutes, Daniel dozed off well, Universe cradled safely against him.

That night, he dreams of a cat as black as midnight, it’s eyes somehow familiar as they hold his gaze.

—

Daniel wakes to the chiming of a clock, loud ringing easing him into consciousness. He stirs softly, rubbing at his eyes as takes in his surroundings.

He’s still in Minhyun’s house, still laying upon his living room couch. There’s a slight ache in his neck, which isn’t surprising, given the awkward position he had slept in.

What is a little surprising, however, is the extra weight over his body. He remembers how Universe had felt as he slept on his chest— very light and dainty, nothing like what weighs him down now. Startled, he blinks down. The sight he’s met with sends a flush of red over his cheeks.

“M-Minhyun?”

Daniel chokes Minhyun’s name out, voice laced with confusion and shock. The wizard looks adorable like this, he thinks, his pretty lashes fluttering against his cheeks, plump lips parted slightly as he breathes. Daniel doesn’t mean to wake him, but the mere murmur of his name has him stirring, staring up tiredly at him through sleepy eyes.

“Mmm... Isn’t it still really early?” He hums, scratching at his head. Daniel hardly hears him though— he’s still gawking at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“I— you... What? What’s going on? I thought you left— Where’s Universe?”

Minhyun stares at him them, brows knit together before his eyes widen, shocked expression matching Daniel’s. He sits up then, legs straddling his waist as he blushes profusely, rubbing the back of his neck and stammering an apology. “Shit, I’m sorry, I can explain, I—“

“Wait, I thought you were gone—? Where’s Universe, did I fail already..?” Daniel blabbers in his own confusion, eyes searching Minhyun’s for answers. They peak at the golden key around his neck for a moment before meeting his once again. The older looks like he’s calmed a little, but his cheeks are still flushed a deep red— Daniel thinks he can hear the heavy beating of his heart, too (or maybe that’s his own, he’s not really sure).

“You mean you didn’t know?”

Daniel blinks and tilts his head. “Huh?”

At this, Minhyun scoffs, running a hand through his hair as he lets out an incredulous chuckle. “I cant believe this. I was so certain you knew from the way you were looking at me last night, and asking me so many questions.”

“Hyung, what are you talking about?” Daniel asks. Nothing that Minhyun says makes any sense to him. His head hurts; it’s too early, and defeat he can accept, but this mystery is too much for him to handle.

Above him, Minhyun sighs, biting his lip as he looks down at the other. He doesn’t look away, though Daniel can tell he’s searching for the right words to say. He waits patiently, keeping quiet until Minhyun finally opens him mouth to speak.

“Daniel, I’m Universe.”

A silence envelops the room then. It lasts for a few moments as Daniel stares blankly at Minhyun, broken as he stammers in confusion. “I— wait what do you mean you’re Universe? Universe is a cat, you can’t—“

In what seems like a split second, Daniel watches as Minhyun’s body transforms, broad shoulders and long legs disappearing, transfiguring into another creature all together, one that Daniel’s all too familiar with. The midnight black fur and deep eyes give it all away.

“U-Universe?”

Universe— er, Minhyun, only purrs in response. Daniel’s glad he doesn’t actually talk in his cat form, but that still doesn’t do much to ease his concerns. He gapes, wide-eyed at the creature. He watches as he crawls on to his chest again, but rather than lying down, it’s almost like he just wants his attention, his neck lowering to nuzzle at his chin. It’s only after a few moments pass that Daniel realizes that it’s not just an act of affection, Minhyun is offering him the key that’s laced around his neck.

Overcome with surprise, Daniel freezes. He glances up at the clock first— technically, time is up for him, and truthfully, he had expected Minhyun to be someone who always plays bythe rules. Yet the other offers his chain anyways.

Daniel is hesitant to take it it off. Less than 24 hours ago, Minhyun wouldn’t have even allowed him near the key, let alone touch it. But here he is now, fingers trembling as he carefully takes the key from around his neck, giving a gentle comb through his fur once it’s completely removed.

The key glints like a treasure that Daniel’s discovered, and truthfully, that’s almost what it feels like. But somehow, knowing that he’s managed to earn Minhyun’s affection is better than any treasure, and it makes Daniel’s heart flutter, giddy with joy.

The younger male smiles. Minhyun carefully hops from Daniel’s chest and on to the carpeted floors. He transforms back into his human form and sits there cross-legged, leaning against the edge of the couch. Daniel looks down at him before sitting up, moving to press a kiss to Minhyun’s forehead.

“So all this time, I’ve been chasing you?”

Minhyun lets out an amused laugh before nodding in response. “I wouldn’t say chased. More like... Gained my trust. You’d think most people would understand that chasing a cat around the neighborhood will get you nowhere. Most cats don’t like to be chased,” he explains, rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation. “They like to be befriended, pampered. Yet no one took the time to stop and do that. Every single one of them only knew how to give chase, and before they could even blink, time was up. No luck in capturing Universe.”

It’s then that he rests his cheek upon his arms, folded against the cushions of the couch as he looks up at Daniel. His eyes sparkle, and Daniel feels as if his gaze is more potent than any love potion he could ever concoct. “Then you came. Got off to a rocky start, but... You knew. And you understood that chasing me around wasn’t going to get you anywhere. Instead, you took care of me. Fed me, spent time with me... Honestly, you could’ve taken the key last night, and it would’ve been yours. You had completely won me over with such a simple act. It sounds silly but... It says a lot.”

From where he sits on the couch, Daniel listens intensely. He holds his breath— it’s as if he suddenly releases it, then all of this will disappear. But even when he finally exhales, Minhyun is still there, and he can finally breathe a sigh of relief. “That’s a lot of work, you know? And what if someone else had arrived before me? Someone just as smart, but nowhere near as compassionate or kind— not to toot my own horn, of course, but I think I’m a pretty decent human being.”

Minhyun’s laughs is melodic as it reaches his ears. Daniel tries not to be flustered, and instead focuses on the red of Minhyun’s own cheeks, the way his ears floor with color two, a sign of his embarrassment, Daniel guesses.

“You’re quite handsome, too,” he jokes in response. Daniel grins at the compliment before Minhyun continues again. “But it’s better this way. I’m not shallow— there have been plenty of handsome men who come here with the same goal. But that doesn’t mean anything to me if you can’t take care of someone, let alone a cat... Does that make sense?”

Daniel scrunches his nose. “Kind of... It sounds like a lot of effort, though. Why not just... Date?”

Minhyun just laughs. “Just dating is no fun when you’re a wizard. It’s more fun this way. Besides—“ he trails off, but Daniel watches as he pushes off the floor and straddles Daniel’s waist instead, pushing his back against the leather of the couch. The other male looks up in surprise and finds that Minhyun’s expression is more playful than anything. It helps to put his mind at ease, especially as Minhyun smiles, just as his hands gently press against his neck. “Besides, you did it.”

He looks down, twirling the key around Daniel’s neck and giving a gentle smile. Then, with his eyes fluttering shut as he leans in, Minhyun presses his lips firmly against Daniel’s.

His lips are supple and soft, and Daniel feels butterflies in his stomach the moment their lips touch. It’s like a dream, and Daniel doesn’t want to lose that feeling. Gently, he wraps an arm around Minhyun’s waist to deepen the kiss, fisting at the fabric of his shirt as he draws him in closer.

He can’t believe he’s really won over _the_ Hwang Minhyun, the one that had been notoriously unattainable, until now. Now, Minhyun is his, and the realization sends an inexpressible joy blooming within Daniel’s chest. When he pulls away, he’s smiling, much to Minhyun’s confusion.

“What?” the witch asks, left slightly breathless.

“Nothing,” Daniel reassures, shaking his head. “I just feel... Lucky. This moment feels magical.”

At that, Minhyun scrunches his nose and laughs. “You don’t have to make all kinds of magic puns now that we’re together. Might cast a spell on you every time you do.”

“You’ve already cast your spell on me,” Daniel muses, and Minhyun chuckles, smacking his arm. “Does this mean I won’t get to see Universe anymore?”

Minhyun raises a brow, then comfortably lays his head on Daniel’s chest. It’s reminiscent of the way that they had been lying together earlier this morning too, and Daniel’s glad that he can truly enjoy it this time around. “Do you want to keep seeing Universe? I can still transform into him every so often, if you want. I just hope you’re not sticking around just because I can turn into a cat—“

For a second, Daniel pretends to ponder. “Hm... I would say it’s a pretty important factor— ouch! Kidding. No, I came to win your heart, and that’s what I’ve done here. Like the fairytales go, we can live happily ever after from this point on, yeah?”

Minhyun smiles brightly at him, his eyes glistening with a warmth that Daniel has already grown to love. He’s seen them mirrored in the looks that Universe has given him, but to recognize them upon Minhyun’s beautiful features as well... The sight is breathtaking, and Daniel can’t resist stealing another kiss from his pink lips.

The wizard nods then, a gentle hand caressing Daniel’s cheek. “Yeah. Happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @wannabyui


End file.
